Dejándose llevar
by mistralax
Summary: Kanda está molesto por la fría actitud de Allen desde que le encontraron en aquella ciudad, ¿tanto le costaba entender a ese Moyashi el porqué habían arriesgado su vida al buscarle?


**Notas de autora**: Bueno aquí un fic rapidito, hecho con un momento de iluminación, yo debería estar haciendo edificios y no esto pero la tentación es grande DX espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:**

OoC, Yullen. SemiAu en el capitulo 215.

**Desclaimer:** DGM le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute y el de los lectores...

* * *

**Dejándose llevar**

By

Zutte-chan

**"Capítulo Único"**

* * *

_"Tsk..."_

Era algo molesto ahora estar en esa situación. No tenían dinero ni comida y por consecuente debían trabajar para costearse lo necesario y dónde hospedarse aunque la idea de Johnny no era su favorita, nunca se imaginó a si mismo sentado atendiendo un puesto ambulante.

- Vamos, Kanda cambia esa cara que espantas a los clientes- estúpidos clientes, no les interesaba pero necesitaban vivir de ellos o de su dinero en tal caso, ya que sino tendría que empeñar más cosas en la casa de empeños, ya suficiente tenia con haber regalado los adornos de su traje de exorcista así como algunas cosas de Johnny y el Moyashi se rehusaba a vender alguna de sus cosas.

Quería matar a ese Moyashi, estuvo viéndole la cara de idiotas por el rato que se lo toparon y claro si ese Akuma no hubiera atacado y no se hubiera armado todo aquel escándalo en la ciudad dudaba que hubieran dado con él en otra oportunidad. Le vio de reojo con una expresión que denotaba molestia e incomodidad, al menos no se le estaba pasando de rositas, que pusiera un poco de su parte también, ya mucho hacía volviendo por él.

- Kanda, Allen, extiéndanme sus manos - pidió Johnny amablemente, casi por inercia para evitar berrinches molestos accedió.

_"Clic"_

-¿Eh?

_"Clic"_

- ¿Qué demonios? - ambos gritaron enfurecidos al ver lo que tenían apretando sus muñecas.

- ¿Para qué demonios me colocas esto? - estaba furioso.

- Es para que cuides de Allen. Iré a una tienda a reparar una máquina registradora cerca de aquí, así que quédense cuidando el negocio - dijo algo alterado por la reacción de ambos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tampoco soy un niño! - Allen no se quedó callado.

- Es obvio que no es confianza que andes sin vigilancia, Moyashi, eres un mocoso que después de todo necesita una nana. - el rostro de Allen se enrojeció del coraje.

Iba a seguir para quejarse con Johnny, cuando vio que el científico se había marchado junto a su golem. Había aprovechado la distracción. Ratones de biblioteca, demasiado listos para su gusto.

Vio con desagrado la ridícula esposa en su muñeca con una especie de fusibles alrededor, si se alejaba del estúpido Moyashi recibirían una descarga, tampoco estaba para recibir maltratos de una manera tan masoquista como esa. Desvió su mirada al albino que jugaba inflando sus mejillas en clara señal de protesta mientras tenía a Timcampy entre sus manos jugando o más bien pagando la rabia con él, si se podía decir ya que la manera en que estiraba al golem era claro indicio de que no estaba muy contento, de pronto la bola amarilla no le parecía el trato que estaba recibiendo de parte de su amo y le mordió la mano para que le liberara.

- Ya era hora, pensé que ese golem no tendría las agallas para librarse de un Moyashi abusador como tú.

- No es tu asunto - Timcampy voló hasta posarse en el hombro de Kanda cosa que sorprendió a ambos.

- Pero ¿qué demonios quieres, bicho?

Allen suavizó un poco su expresión.

- Parece que le agradas más a Tim de lo que yo lo hago.

- Pues, no estoy interesado en ganarme el interés y aprecio de un golem.

- Kanda - Allen le llamó con un tono serio y a la vez soltó un suspiro - Realmente eres detestable - ¿eh? ese mocoso estaba buscando pelea, estaba punto de responderle cuando volvió a hablarle - También eres un tonto, tenías la oportunidad de ser libre, sabes que estando aquí conmigo ahora la orden te comenzará a perseguir al igual que a Johnny.

- Lo que nosotros hagamos, no es tu incumbencia Moyashi y si decidimos venir es nuestro problema.

- Crees que te ayudé a ti para que hicieras esto.

- ¡Deja de quejarte de una buena vez Moyashi! - le gritó claramente enojado - Si he vuelto para saldar cuentas.

- No es necesario entonces, ¡no te parece que ya has sufrido mucho! no mereces esto... - dijo casi en tono bajo.

- ¿Qué sabrás tu de lo que merezco, Moyashi? déjame decirte que solo porque hayas tenido el infortunio de meterte en mi cabeza y ver mis desgracias no te da derecho a dirigir mi vida.

- No es justo - dijo casi en susurro inaudible, quería que al menos alguien lograra ser feliz.

- Tsk...- ya le estaba cabreando hablar del tema, la cuestión no era discutir acerca de él, más bien acerca del Moyashi - Nos ocasionaste muchos problemas, Moyashi, así que deja de quejarte.

- Yo no quería que me encontraran.

- Bien, porque de ser así estarías muerto o en quién sabe dónde, ¿no es así?

- De verdad que no lo comprenden...- algo en el tono voz de Allen le dejó con curiosidad, sabía que el Moyashi ocultaba algo, ¿pero qué era? era algo que tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en la orden. Recordaba bien que el Moyashi había aceptado entregarse a sí mismo para que fuera ejecutado en caso de que el decimocuarto apareciera pero todo aquello era contradictorio, no creía que era el tipo de personas que rompía sus palabras, Johnny le había dicho que había permanecido tranquilo hasta que aquel incidente ocurrió.

- ¿Por qué escapaste de la orden, Moyashi?

Vio la reacción de Allen pero rápidamente giró su cara a otro lado como si evitara verle de frente.

- Pensé que eras de los que cumplían su palabra, o es que tenías miedo de morir.

- ¡¿Qué?! - al parecer había reaccionado - No digas tonterías, Bakanda - aquel mote le molestó - Yo cumplo mi palabra, pero hay algo que debo hacer. Aquel día me di cuenta de algo... algo estaba mal con la orden y las inocencias - se calló de pronto.

- ¿De qué hablas? - de cierta manera le interesaba sacarle información.

- No es nada, olvídalo.

- Habla - no quería asustarle o sonar muy amenazante como para que se negara a hablar pero le impacientaba su actitud.

- Ya te dije que lo olvides - se levantó de pronto con la clara intención de marcharse.

- ¡Moyashi, de miérda, vuelve! - gritó molesto, Allen no le hizo caso y dio un paso de más haciendo que ambos recibieran una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

- L-lo siento, se me había olvidado - se trató de disculpar pero el daño ya estaba hecho, vio a Kanda que estaba claramente enojado con algunos cabellos electrificados por el fuerte choque.

- Como lo vuelvas a hacer, me encargaré yo de matarte - sentenció tomando al albino de la chaqueta y tirándolo de vuelta al puesto ambulante.

Se pasó un buen rato de tensión ya que ninguno tenía la intención de hablar, se preguntaba que pasó con él para que se volviera más cerrado de lo usual, comúnmente era el albino quien buscaba conversar en sus días de misiones y él de buscar alguna peleílla pero sencillamente su actitud le irritaba, era el mismo tipo de comportamiento antisocial que él, maldición a dónde había parado para considerarse así, aunque sabía no que era nada sociable, ya había caído en la etiqueta el Moyashi le había colocado.

Pero ya nada perdía con intentarlo.

_"Yuu, entonces vuelve y salva a esa persona que es importante para ti ahora"_

Alma se había dado cuenta de su angustia de saber el futuro incierto del albino, estaba en deuda con él después de todo, después del tiempo que había pasado detestaba hacerlo pero lo consideraba un buen compañero y al final le importaba y se había terminado preocupando.

Vio de reojo a Allen quien parecía entretenido en ver la cosas que tenían en exhibición, ese enano había cambiado, su cabello era más largo que antes, sus facciones aniñadas habían madurado en ese tiempo pero sin dejar de ser el mismo, de pronto se había fijado que era observado, y ambos desviaron las miradas, se hacía algo incomodo todo aquello.

-"Allen, Kanda, ¿Me oyen?" - era la voz de Johnny a través del golem.

- Johnny, ¿qué ocurre? - Allen se apresuró a contestar.

- "Chicos, me voy a tardar mucho más de la cuenta con esto, y ya se hace tarde, pueden recoger las cosas y llevarlas al hotel, me reuniré con ustedes allá"

- Está bien.

- "Gracias, chicos"

Bien, ahora venía lo realmente molesto de ese trabajo, comenzaron a meter aquellas cosas que consideraba chatarra, se preguntaba qué tan urgido debía andar alguien para comprarlos, pero al menos tenían dinero suficiente para el hospedaje de ésta noche.

- Kanda, mete esas cosas con cuidado, si las rompes no podrán venderlas.

- Tsk... sé lo que hago, Moyashi - metió como pudo las cosas en el saco y se marcharon.

El hotel quedaba resguardado entre callejones que apenas tenían iluminación, se preguntaba si aquel científico idiota podría volver solo por ahí, ya que de noche quizás podría aparecer algún tipo de asaltante, otro dolor de cabeza mas, ya luego iría a buscarle.

Dejaron las cosas en la habitación. Apenas si tenían para pagar una habitación doble, su cuello y espalda no estaban muy agradecidas con el suelo.

- Kanda, ¿por qué no duermes hoy en la cama? yo dormiré en el suelo - de ¿dónde salía tanta amabilidad? si hace un rato ni se podían ver.

- No necesito caridad, Moyashi.

- No seas idiota Bakanda, además le diré a Johnny para dormir para compartir su cama así que tendrás esa para ti solo.

No sabía porque aquella oración le sonaba altamente ofensiva.

- Iré a darme un baño - dijo antes de que pudiera decirle algo y le vio marchándose al pequeño baño. Bueno, no estaba ya para discusiones, al menos tendría que aprovechar a descansar bien. Se echó en la cama y cerró sus ojos por un momento, generalmente no sufría de fatiga o cansancio, la fuerza de la maldición se estaba volviendo cada vez más débil, incluso había conseguido una resaca días atrás.

Oyó de pronto el sonido de la regadera, el agua caer libremente al suelo, de pronto el sonido se cortaba a uno más tenue dando a entender que chocaba contra algo más suave que la superficie del suelo, seguramente el cuerpo del Moyashi.

- ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? - se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en aquello, pero que mierdas le pasaba, realmente estaba muy ocioso.

Su vista le traicionó dirigiendo su mirada al corredor que llevaba al baño y aquel sonido. Desde que la maldición se había debilitado su cuerpo sufría extraños cambios, era como si fuera algún tipo de adolescente hormonal, nunca había pasado por tales cosas y no parecía que fuese dueño de su voluntad.

- Maldición.

- Kanda, el baño está libre, ya lo puedes usar si quieres - vio al Moyashi salir con mientras se secaba el cabello mojado y con la camisa a medio abrochar al igual que sus pantalones. Realmente había algo hirviendo en su interior, una sopa de hormonal que estaba haciendo estragos con el - Bakanda - vio que el Moyashi le pasó la mano frente a sus ojos, no había hecho movimiento alguno - Oye ¿qué te pasa?

¿Que, qué le pasaba? no lo iba a aguantar más. Que sucedía con él, no se supone que debía estar curado de estas cosas. además ¿fijarse en ese Moyashi?

- ¿No estarás enfermo? -vio las claras intenciones de Allen de tocar su frente pero de un rápido movimiento tomó su muñeca. El rostro sorprendido e inocente de ese mocoso hizo estragos en el.

De golpe le tiró contra la cama colocándose sobre él aprovechando que estaba desorientado, esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, no le ocurría nada con ese Moyashi, debía demostrárselo a sí mismo, pero qué pésima idea había tenido. Ese tipo de situación y posición no ayudaba mucho.

- K-Kanda, ¿pero qué haces? - era claro que el Moyashi estaba tan confundido como él.

- Cállate, Moyashi.

- ¿Qué me calle? ¿pero qué te pasa, acaso te has vuelto completamente loco?

Prefirió calmar sus instintos y dejar que su cuerpo se calmara aunque no esperó hacer eso.

Había callado al Moyashi, pero no de una manera muy convencional que digamos.

Sus labios habían atrapado los del otro robándole el aire. Le sentía forcejear pero de pronto se había sumido junto a él a esa extraña espiral de sensaciones.

Se separó con la esperanza de que aquello hubiera acabado pero qué equivocado estaba. La visión de ese Moyashi sonrojado como un tomate, aquellas mejillas pálidas estaban rebosantes de color y sus ojos con un destello de sorpresa, claro que aquello no duró mucho cambiando su expresión a una totalmente aguerrida.

- Pero, ¿qué haces, Kanda? ya suéltame - su voz temblaba aunque trataba de parecer molesto.

- Moyashi, ¿qué sientes?- no sabía por qué había terminado preguntado aquella idiotez.

- ¿Que qué siento? qué esperas que sienta? si me has besado tu - aquella no era una respuesta, así que prefirió indagar más, algo le decía que debía seguir.

- No lo sé, tu has correspondido el beso - aquello dejó perplejo a Allen.

- ¿P-pero qué dices? solo... eso fue...

- Si te hubiera desagradado, ya me habrías apartado de ti - prefirió jugar un poco con su mente.

- ¡Estas equivocado! solo me he dejado llevar - de pronto prefirió no haber dicho eso, significaba que había caído por culpa de sus instintos y su cuerpo había reaccionado ante aquello de manera inconsciente. Aunque no había mucha diferencia con lo que el comenzaba a sentir ahora. Quería experimentar más a fondo aquello.

- Entonces vuélvelo a hacer, déjate llevar - dijo en un susurro. La mirada sorprendida de Allen decía de todo.

Ante todo eso aquello era visto como una extraña invitación a pecar, pero no estaban en la orden y ahora eran considerados ambos traidores, solo agregar algo más a la lista no haría la diferencia.

Para Allen aquello había sonado a una ambigua declaración, Kanda le pedía que se dejara llevar con él, solo por el deseo. Estaba loco, pero una parte de él lo deseaba, quería apartarse de todo aquello que le rodeaba olvidar su situación, su destino, su pasado, las consecuencias.

- Entonces hazlo - casi en un susurro. Kanda no se hizo de suplicar volviendo a besarle casi con desespero.

Sintió su cuerpo arder, nunca hubiera pensado que Kanda le haría sentir algo así, algo que no fuera rabia y aquella liberadora sensación que tenían al pelearse, sí él era el indicado para eso.

- No me detendré entonces, Moyashi - sentenció y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, sintiendo como las manos frías de Kanda se colaban por su camisa entreabierta dejándolo expuesto ante él.

* * *

Aquello les había dejado sin palabras y cansados, Kanda estaba sobre él como si hubiera recibido una paliza, aunque él mismo tampoco se sentía con muchas energías. De pronto se acordó de que en cualquier momento Johnny llegaría.

- Kanda, quítate, Johnny llegará en cualquier momento, tenemos que vestirnos - dijo azarado.

El pelinegro con algo de pereza se levantó pisando alguno de sus cabellos en el proceso, estúpido Moyashi que había soltado su cola de caballo.

Vio la cama y sabía que era un asco por lo revuelto que estaba todo y la habitación no debía tener un aura muy agradable ahora, no después de lo hecho.

Se levantó para irse a bañar, al menos.

- Arregla la cama, Moyashi - le ordenó.

- ¿Qué? pero si tu también las hecho un desastre - vio a Allen quejarse y tratar de ponerse de pie - Ouch...-

Aquel quejido le hizo sonreír de manera victoriosa.

- Eres un bruto, Bakanda, al menos hubieras sido más cuidadoso.

- Pues no es mi culpa que seas una nena delicada, Moyashi - dijo con sorna para irse a bañar.

- Estúpido Bakanda, ouch... - trató de quedarse tranquilo ya que se dificultaba moverse.

No había sido su intención parecer un salvaje pero simplemente su cuerpo al dejarse llevar por el placer era una bomba de tiempo y no había vuelta atrás. Esto había rebasado todas sus expectativas, acostarse con el Moyashi. ¡Dios, mío! aunque había valido la pena, aquella sensación sofocadora había desaparecido y ver la cara del Moyashi y oír sus gemidos mientras lo hacían era algo... bien ya se estaba pasando era una situación que no tenía que repetirse, lo había hecho tan solo para dejar atrás aquello, así que nada bueno ganaría rememorándoselo.

- Kanda, Allen, he vuelto - Johnny entró por la puerta llevando una caja de herramientas y al golem con él.

- ¡Johnny! bienvenido, ¿cómo te ha ido? - claramente aquella no era la mejor actuación del Moyashi, al menos podía fingir demencia pero su estúpido nerviosismo lo iba a delatar. Al menos habían logrado acomodar las sabanas, y asearse correctamente.

- Bien, al arreglar la caja registradora de ese señor otros acudieron a mi y por eso se me acumuló algo de trabajo pero al menos tenemos una buena cantidad de dinero.

- Que bien.

- Allen, ¿te ocurre algo?

- N-no, nada, ¿por qué?

- Ehm... pues, te noto algo nervioso, deben ser imaginaciones mías, iré a darme un baño estoy muy cansado,

Casi quiso matar al Moyashi pero prefirió quedarse callado, no necesitaba iniciar una discusión, solo descansar y reponer energías.

- Me voy a dormir - escuchó a Allen dirigirse a la cama de Johnny y le tomó del cuello de la camisa.

- Ni lo pienses - era como si sintiera un extraño sentimiento de posesión ahora sobre el mocoso.

- ¿Pero qué? - lo arrojó a la cama.

- Duérmete.

- Oh, chicos, ¿así que van a compartir cama? - Johnny había salido y se dirigía a dormir.

- S-si - aunque sea obligado-

- Bueno, entonces buenas noches - la lámpara se apagó.

Pudo apenas divisar el rostro de Kanda, su respiración acompasada indicaba que estaba dormido entonces realmente estaba muy cansado.

- Buenas noches... Bakanda.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Algo loco el fic, espero que les haya gustado, ya tenía un rato que no escribía sobre estos dos, algo sencillo.

PD: si alguien ha leido el cap 218, Katsura Hoshino! vas a provocarles derrames cerebrales a tus fans, ahora esta historia se enreda más y más.


End file.
